Missed you
by jonsnowknowsnought
Summary: Robert wants Aaron back but needs some liquid confidence to help him out, much to Aaron's dismay. Set in current time after the summer disaster. My first story so reviews would be much appreciated.


Robert took a deep breath, he could do this ,if he could stand up to Cain Dingle than he could do this, it's just knocking on a door after all. A bout of self anguish washed over him as he thought back to the bloody and bruised face he had been left with due to a certain dingle, perhaps it wasn't the best example. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, holding out a hand to knock on the back-door of the pub, he felt brave which was probably down to the half empty bottle of whiskey that was sticking out of his coat pocket. Just as his hand made contact with the door it opened, sending an unstable Robert crashing through it and landing on a unimpressed looking Aaron. He looked up at the disgruntled mechanic standing above him, a smile creeping onto the blonde's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aaron half shouted, half laughed. He really wanted to be angry, he was angry, Robert had just come crashing through his door and was now lying at his feet, although he should probably quite literally kick Robert to the curb it really was a sight to behold. Nothing Aaron thought he would ever witness.

"I've come t-to love y" Robert stopped himself frowning at the words that had just come out of his mouth, that isn't what he wanted to say, he tried again this time receiving a muffled laugh from Aaron who seemed to be relishing in seeing his ex-lover drunk and at his feet declaring his love for him. That wouldn't stop him he needed to tell Aaron, he needed him to know. On his third attempt Aaron began lifting a disorientated Robert from the ground and placing the man's arm around his neck.

"Aaron m-y mouth d-doesn't work" Robert whispered to Aaron as he slowly walked through the door, a pained expression painted on his face.

Aaron nodded as he placed Robert down on the sofa, he sighed heavily as he removed the half empty bottle of whiskey from the mans pocket "Guessing this has something to do with it" he grunted, earning a delayed nod from Robert "Why exactly did you feel the need to turn up on my doorstep drunk?" he questioned, his eyes flashing to his watch and sighing.

Robert stood up, surprised at how hard standing had suddenly become as he held onto the sofa he had been sitting on for support, he tried his best to look as confident as possible, he was Robert Sugden he could do this, he opened his mouth to speak but as he looked at the tired face of the man he loved stood in front of him he felt his knees give way. He sat back down and looked at his feet "miss you" he whispered.

Aaron's glare on Robert softened, he awkwardly swayed on his feet as a pang of pure adoration ran through him, he couldn't believe that even now even after everything he could still be reduced to this. He made a move towards the sofa just as his phone buzzed "shit" he mumbled, receiving a confused look from Robert who couldn't quite seem to figure out where the noise was coming from. He ran a hand down his face and threw his phone onto the chair next to him.

"what-who?" was all Robert managed to say. His eyelids becoming heavy.

"I was meant to be somewhere...a date" he breathed, the blonde was unable to mask the hurt on his face "That's where I was going when you..." he gestured to the room around him and flopped down onto the seat beside Robert.

"S-sry"was all he was able to reply "you shold g-go"

'Yeah I should' Aaron replied, not daring to make eye contact, he had been excited for this all day, finally a chance to get out from Chas' prying eyes and most importantly get away from Robert, of course he couldn't even have that.

"who?" Robert asked again, this time with more force. Tears lingering in his eyes.

"Just a guy I met at bar west last week, we got talking and...he's all right" He responded, his breath hitching as he let out the last of his sentence'.

"I shoul" Robert made an attempt once again to stand up, failing miserably and falling back down, this time closer to Aaron.

"Don't be stupid" the brunette quickly interrupted as his voice softened and he looked at the man sat beside him "You're off your face, you can't go anywhere like that".

Robert huffed out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest "dnt leet me s-stp you" his eyes darted to the floor and he tried to stop the tears that were surfacing.

Aaron smiled sadly and put his hand on the taller mans arm "I'm not going anywhere" obviously he wasn't going to go out and meet some bloke when the only man he wanted was sat next to him, even if he was drunk as fuck and wallowing in self pity. He wasn't ready to take Robert back and he didn't know if he ever would but they needed each other right now.

Robert immediately reacted to the touch and turned to face Aaron, not caring about the tears running down his face "why not" he replied.

"Because he's not you" was all he could say.

Robert traced his fingers over Aaron's cheek, tears pouring down his face as he did so thinking about all the hurt he had caused him and how the one person he wanted more than anything else in the world had been driven away by his actions. He knew now Aaron was lying when he said he didn't love him, he loved him all right that much was obvious but he wished he didn't. He could see the way the hate poured out in equal measure when they were together, he could see the broken smiles and hidden meanings. He wished for a moment that he could set him free and let him be happy but he was far too selfish to do that. He needed Aaron and he wasn't going to give up on him.

Aaron had fought too hard for too long and just needed Robert right now "Rob" he whispered, pushing himself forward so their foreheads were touching "please don't do that, don't cry" as angry as he made him Aaron couldn't bare to see the man he loved in any form of pain. "come here" he pulled Robert close to his chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He kissed his head as the older man whispered muffled "I'm sorry, I love you's" into his neck.

"shh I know I know" he breathed back holding him until he stopped crying. He looked at the blonde in his arms and sighed once again, he shouldn't be doing this, he removed his arm and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Robert fell into Aaron without his arm to steady him. His head landing directly in Aaron's crotch,they both laughed at that.

"Any normal person would just send flowers" Aaron retorted.

Robert snorted into the younger mans shoulder and shrugged his shoulders, almost falling off the sofa as he did so.

"You need to sober up, I'll make you a coffee" He laughed as he wiped the remaining tears that were falling down his face,as he made his way over to the kettle a hand pulled him back"

"coffee does d-oesn't yu knoww, exercise hellps" Robert retorted, a look of realisation washing over his face, he managed to steady himself enough to stand up this time.

Aaron began laughing again as he just about managed to stop Robert from doing jumping jacks "Right time for you to call it a night I think" Aaron laughed as he pulled Robert to his feet. Robert went to protest but couldn't even get the words out so opted to leaning on Aaron as he was pulled up the stairs. Handling someone as lanky as Robert was very difficult it turned out, especially with him stopping to laugh at the wallpaper every few seconds.

"You can stay in here tonight I'll take the sofa" Aaron announced as he opened his bedroom door. Robert protested again as he stumbled onto the single bed and began attempting to remove his clothes, Aaron shook his head at the mans failed efforts and began helping to take off his shirt. His breathing hitched as the older man was stripped down to his boxers, a slight smile creeping onto his face as he saw Aaron staring.

He reached out a hand and tilted his head "c'mere" a smile still etched onto his face. He could see Aaron beginning to back away ignoring his comment so he reached out further and held onto his arm "c'mere" he said again getting slightly worried now, he needed Aaron to be with him "just stay with me now" he managed to get out, a lump forming in his throat".

Aaron sighed happily at the touch but shook his head "I can't stay here as well Rob there's not enough room besides what will Diane and my mum think".

"Don't care" he whispered as he pulled on Aaron's arm harder.

Aaron was fighting an internal battle, this really was a bad idea, they were both very vulnerable right now and he hadn't forgiven Robert. He really did want to just be with him right now though, it had been so long.

"Oh fine but separate sides ok?"

Robert nodded eagerly as Aaron removed his own clothes and climbed into his bed.

Almost instantly Robert had launched himself at Aaron, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head nuzzled in the back of his neck.

"God sake Rob" he had said, trying his best to be stern but failing as his neck was peppered with kisses. He smiled contently for the first time in months and allowed himself to stay in Robert's warm embrace, hell it was only one night.

"love you" he heard the blonde whisper in his ear as he began falling asleep.

"love you too" he whispered back.

As Robert woke the next morning with a pounding head he looked around in confusion, he smiled as he looked to the boy next to him and remembered the nights previous events. He placed a kiss to the back of Aaron's neck and snuggled closer earning a slight groan from the sleeping brunette. He didn't want to think about the repercussions so he closed his eyes and took in Aaron's scent, he could stay like this for a while longer yet.


End file.
